


Per Olsen and the Roadtrip From Hell

by Meadowlarkwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Person, Human AU, I hate the title, Idk What ships will happen, Norway is a journalist, Or what characters will show up, Pisswheels is the van, Some fanon names, Title Subject to Change, cursing, more tags as story progresses, mostly fanon names, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: Per Olsen was your usual small town journalist, covering bake sales and new town laws, but then Mathias swept him up in a van lovingly dubbed “Pisswheels”, and started Per on the story of a lifetime.





	Per Olsen and the Roadtrip From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I use fanon names! So here’s a reference list:  
> Per Olsen: Norway  
> Mathias Christiansen: Denmark  
> Esben Gustafsson: Sweden  
> Eetu Lehtinen: Finland  
> Einar Aronssin: Iceland
> 
> Any resemblance of characters or places is purely coincidental. I don’t own the characters.

To my readers:

This story is a bit different from what I usually write. I’m sure you’re expecting more advice columns or bread recipes or short stories on whatever the mayor is up to this week, but I’m afraid I was... pulled away from my work this week.

I write this now, in the back of an ugly yellow van, given the name “Pisswheels”. I’m not the one who named it. No, that would be the work of my friend, Mathias.

You see, readers, Mathias graduated high school along with the fifty or so other seniors last week. I’m sure you’ve all noticed the petty vandalism and underage drinking as students celebrate their release and ignore the impending doom of college. I know I participated when I graduated, only two years ago.

But Mathias had a different plan. Mathias decided, without consulting any other parties, that he would be taking a road trip. A summer road trip, leaving our small town in Virginia to go God-only-knows-where. When he picked me up at my house, it was a normal day, and I was just heading out the door to walk to the newspaper.

Actually, he’s making it very difficult to write this. He refuses to keep his eyes on the road, instead looking back at me and demanding to know what I’m writing. Despite my hostile glares, the idiot only laughs in that over-the-top, throwing his head back way that he usually does. This will be a long trip.

At least I’m not the only one on this trip. I suppose I should introduce you to the others, reader, even if in a small town like ours you may already know them.

First is Mathias, of course. He’s nineteen, freshly graduated, a bubbly man an inch shorter than me, though he insists to the contrary. His eyes are an electric blue, and his hair is gelled up with enough hair gel to- I don’t even know what. It look stupid, I think. He’s driving right now, finally keeping his eyes on the road and sneaking a beer, despite my reminders of just how illegal that is. He thinks I don’t notice.

Next is Eetu. He’s a year younger than Mathias, though he’s in the same grade and graduated at semester. He’s almost as excited about this as Mathias is. It’s never good when those two put their heads together. He’s small, with badly bleached hair and unnaturally large brown eyes, the only one of us not sporting baby-blues. Currently he’s showing Esben something on his phone, crowing about some new trend or another. He’s calmed down since I got in the van this morning.

Esben is... Honestly, I’m not sure. I think he might be Mathias’s cousin or uncle or something. I know he’s older than all of us, and seems nearly six and a half feet from the ground. Even sitting, he’s a mountain of a man. I know that he made all of the weird bench-couches lining the walls, so he probably knew about the trip in advance. Honestly, I’d rather not ask any questions, since he seems to glare down absolutely everything. Yes, reader, the man scares me.

Finally, Einar. My brother of a sorts, though the how is a bit too personal to reveal in a public paper. He seems bored with the whole ordeal, absorbed in his phone and texting his friends back at home. Hes the smallest out of all of us, and still has two more years of schooling to power through, but you’d never guess that from how he acts. He’s something of an old soul.

And that’s our band. Five men packed into an ugly yellow van for God-only-knows-how-long, and me in the back making a story from it. I hope you find my plight amusing, readers, as I’m shipping it off to my editor now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing another multi chap fic and ignoring all the unfinished works: this is a great idea.  
> anyways I’m posting this with no editing, so I may edit it later! please leave me feedback! I love improving my writing!


End file.
